


holding hands

by dorkburg



Series: javid drabbles! [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Era, Internalized Homophobia, Jewish David Jacobs, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkburg/pseuds/dorkburg
Summary: a javid fic about jack kelly holding hands with davey jacobs by accident.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Series: javid drabbles! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769044
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	holding hands

**Author's Note:**

> hi, hi!  
> i wrote this because i'm procrastinating for my bmc thing and wanted to try my hand at some newsies stuff!! enjoy!! 
> 
> also uh jack is kinda out if character because i didn't write any dialogue for him,, sorry,,

It's a late summer night in 1900. Jack Kelly and David Jacobs roam the streets together, alone. Nobody to tell them what's right. Only themselves and their hearts. They're destined for each other. David doesn't know yet. Jack? He tries to hide it.

It's on a late summer night in 1900 when Jack Kelly lets his fingers intertwine with David Jacobs' for the first time. 

David stops. 

"Jack, what are you doing?"

Jack doesn't let go. He's lost in his own world, now. Maybe he and Davey could run off together, become cowboys. A free world, where Jack would be able to love David without being punished for it.

Yes, Jack Kelly is a queer in 1900. He's tried to hide it for years; he'd consider himself a flirt with the ladies, using his so-called 'charm' to his advantage when selling papers, and even dated his good friend Katherine for a while and then moved on to Sarah, David's older sister. 

Jack truly convinced himself that he liked girls. It wasn't right. 

And then there was Davey. A light at the end of the tunnel. Jack somewhat hated him at first. There was such a stark difference from him to the other newsies- Instead of being laidback and playful, Davey was stressed and serious. A fire must have lit inside him when they begun the strike against The World- Davey's determination, his way of words; the way he stuck his tongue between his teeth when he smiled, his nose, eyes, hair... Davey was perfect.

"Jack, your grip is _really_ tight-"

Jack lets go. He hurt Davey; that's not what he wanted. He felt his face heat up, as attempts to apologise to Davey's face. He fumbles with his words until he can't take it anymore and runs away, back to the boarding house. As usual. That's all Jack Kelly is good for, anyway.

Davey, completely shaken, is left by himself, in a state of shock that could only be described as a wave of happiness, confusion and shock all at once.

Why did Jack hold his hand?  
Why wouldn't Jack let go?  
Most importantly, why did David Jacobs like Jack Kelly holding his hand?

**Author's Note:**

> this was super short, but i hope you enjoyed!!  
> ily!! <33


End file.
